Kenshin Uesugi
"I was born to die fighting. I don't have time for women." Kenshin Uesugi is a warlord and romanceable character in the Japanese and English version of Ikémen Sengoku. He is voiced by Hiroaki Mura. Appearance Kenshin is often seen wearing armour with light blue, gold, white and black accents, and he has a white fur drape over his left shoulder. He has blond hair which is longer on the left side, and then also has heterochromia, with his right eye being green and the left blue. Personality Kenshin is first and foremost a warmonger - he loves the thrill of war and battle, claiming that it's the only thing that makes him feel alive. He's extremely aggressive in his demeanour, in that he'll fight anyone with even only a small reason to, and appears to have no qualms about killing or wounding others. He also appears to have issue with women in general on the outside. However, there is deeper reasons for the way he is, and Kenshin is not simply ruthless - he's shown in several routes to be very compassionate and to actually care about the heroine, showing that there is a significant rift between his words and real feelings. Gameplay Kenshin is the eighth warlord encountered by the heroine. She meets him on the cliff that she nearly falls from after being saved by Yukimura, and after speaking to Shingen. She doesn't realise the gravity of who he, nor the other two, are at the time, nor does she recognise Sasuke because he's in his ninja outfit. Kenshin is available to be romanced in both the Japanese and English version of the game, and has side stories available in the both the Japanese and English version as well. Historical Kenshin was the daimyō of the Echigo Province during the Sengoku Period, and was one of the most powerful and influential ones at the time. He was notable for his prowess in battle and honourable ways, which overlaps with IkéSen's Kenshin, who emphasises that he is a man of his word. Other otable traits were his ability to organise, nurture and expand the growth of Echigo. He also had a long-term rivalry with Shingen, and was a strong Zen-Buddhist. He spent time devoting himself to the Buddhist god of war, Bishamonten, the same god whom many of his supporters believed him to be the living avatar of, resulting in his nickname of the, "God of War" Kenshin died in the spring of 1578 due to esophageal cancer, and it is theorised that his lifetime of heavy drinking was the cause of this, although many other causes may have resulted in his death. There is debate, though, as to whether he died of natural causes or was assassinated. Gallery c6_img1.png c6_img2.png c6_img3.png 9_2_3_1_no.png to0429.jpg Kenshin1.jpg|"Deluxe Gift for Kenshin" - Kenshin's Birthday Event kenshin6.jpg|Kenshin & MC kenshin7.jpg|Kenshin & MC kenshin5.jpg|Kenshin & MC kenshin4.jpg|Kenshin & MC Kenshin2.jpg|Kenshin & MC kenshin3.jpg|Kenshin & MC phone.png|First encounter CG Pyca0zAsaM1r7k0jco1 1280.jpg|Official art for Ikémen Sengoku Stage Play (2019) Trivia *Kenshin likes bunnies. **It is revealed that he has three bunnies: Ume, Matsu and Take. **Take and Matsu are Ume's older sisters. *According to Sasuke, he can turn "very stabby" when loses his patience. *He likes the fur on his coat. *He usually sneaks out of his castle to find bandits and kills them. *Shingen is the one who pulls him back after Kenshin tends to become a monk. *He loves to drink sake with pickled plums. *Kenshin and MC has a fangirl club in his castle. *Kenshin pampers MC a lots. " She wants it. It's hers. " *Kenshin is love rival in Ieyasu's route. *Kenshin has one sword. **In the event "Love is Stronger Than the Sword", he says the name of his sword is "Himetsuru-Ichimonji". **In the same event, Kenshin's personal sword sharpener reveals that this sword was made to a non-standard length and average warriors could never wield it. ***MC gets afraid about this, and Kenshin began to think about shortening it's blade. ****Sasuke mentions that there's a legend about this sword, where the sharpener had a dream in which the spirit of the sword appeared before him as a beautiful woman and told him not to cut it. *****Actually, the "spirit that appeared in the sharpener's dream" is the MC, and this was a distorted rumour. Category:Characters